emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Items/Materials
Currently Owned 'Terra Root' Li Qiye took it from the Tiger Emperor Citadel. * It is a boulder that can control the worldly essence from the earth Veins. * He turned it into an ancestral vein before transplanting it into his Blood Kingdom. 'Ancient Blood from the Blood Pond' * Obtained from the Blood Primal Ground together with the Dao Sword and the Heavenly Dao's Primal Chapter. * Li Qiye used it to form his own Blood Kingdom. 'Treasure Blood from the Immortal Blood Kingdom' * A vast country, endless like a sea of blood with countless citizens living within and deities above these citizens. Even greater than them were three majestic figures that controlled this kingdom of blood. * It was created by the three Immortal Emperors of the Blood-devil Tribe. They used their own longevity blood to refine it. It therefore has mysticisms beyond comprehension and stores an unimaginable power within. * Li Qiye obtained more than half of its treasure blood during the fight against the Blood-Devil Tribe. * Li Qiye used it to form his own Blood Kingdom. 'Elusive Heavenly Golden Water' Li Qiye found it in a cave in the Imperial Border. * The golden water must be stored in the Elusive Heavenly Vase, left behind for Li Qiye by Qian Li; other items wouldn’t be able to contain it. More importantly, without the vase, one wouldn’t be able to truly use the water. * Previously Owned Myriad Star Water Li Qiye found entire pond of the Myriad Star Water in the Ancient Heavenly Corpse Burial Ground. * He used the Immortal Writ to take away some of it and later acquired a bottle from the War God Temple to store the Myriad Star Water. Pristine Worldly Metal Obtained after riding the Underworld Boat to the end. * It refined itself into the Nine Words True Bow which he later gave to Jian Wushuang. Stone At The Peak Obtained it at the Divine Dragon Mountain in Prime Ominous Grave's Metal Realm. * It auto-refined itself in his Fate Palace and became the World Seal. 'Treasure Inside The Pond' Obtained at the center of the old pond in the Diamand Carp's nest in Prime Ominous Grave's Water Realm. * It was an immortal stone that looked like a long trunk, emanating an endless immortal light, which at times took the form of a fiery light, an icy shape and a pure wooden shade. * Li Qiye slowly carved along the runes on the stone, revealing after many layers six long swords, which emitted six different colors and made six different symbols appear. 'Lie Clan's Fire Source' * A Fire Source was created by Dark Crow during the Ancient Ming Era or maybe even earlier. * Li Qiye destroyed it after Lie Jie provoked him several times. Three Stones from the Bi'an Beastworld Dark Crow released three Stones from the Bi'an Beastworld and they were scattered in the Stone Medicine World. * One Stone escaped, gained life and intelligence and became Alchemy Kingdom's second Immortal Emperor Bi Shi. * A Luminous Mirrorstone escaped and became the defining treasure of the Stony Edge Kingdom. It felt the heaven and earth and obtained life, immediately had flesh and blood and could be considered supreme being known as Ye Qingcheng. He was killed by a Soul Annihliation of Shi Feng's True Treasure. * The last stone was caught by Dark Crow and he continued to bring it along with him, aiming to turn it into the most peerless being in all of eternity. Later it was taken by Hundred-Life Alchemy Emperor who used the entire country’s power as well as the best spirit medicines and energy from the Alchemy Vein to cultivate this divine stone, which finally turned into Ming Yexue. Bluesky Water Acquired in the Dry Stone Courtyard after a trade with the "Stone Duck". He recieved the Bluesky Water in exchange for the rock left behind by Immortal Emperor Wan Shi. * Used (probably all of it) to water the Timesource Vine’s Seed in order to create a bridge to the "origin", source and meeting point of the three great veins in the Stone Medicine World - the Alchemy Vein, the Beast Vein, and the Stone Vein respectively. 'Myriad Thoughts Pot's Scraps' A piece of broken steel, neither black nor gray obtained from the Buddhist Burial Plateau. * Li Qiye melted it with the Black Flames from the Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion, fed it with the vast blood energy refined from the Pool of Blood from the Blood Primal Ground and the Kingdom of Blood of the Blood-devil Tribe. * He polished it using the runes from the Physique Scripture, finally creating the Twelve Gods And Devils. 'Void Imperfection Water' A small pillar of water shot out from the mud inside the well in the inner world of the Seacrossing Shuttle and fell straight into Li Qiye’s jade bowl. * Li Qiye gave the bowl to Ye Tu. A larger amount was obtained from Void Imperfection Three Schools' Ancestral Whale. * Li Qiye used it to replenish the life of the Peacock Tree. 'Pinnacle Lifewater' Li Qiye obtained a bottle of the Pinnacle Lifewater from the Myriad Star Egg in exchange for Machine World Overlord's "Pocket Watch". * He uses some to revive the Myriad Age Tree. * He gives the remainder to Black Dragon King's first body to aid it in making his soul/true fate whole again. 'Black Flames' * Flames from the Dark Star from Prime Ominous Grave's Water Realm. * Li Qiye used the Lamp from the Wooden Pavilion to absorb and control them. * Given to Worldguard True God, before Li Qiye's departure to the Tenth World.